


You're My Super Soldier Serum

by peters_fav_girlfriend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Steve is with Nat, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Irondad & Spiderson, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stucky - Freeform, a little bit of, bucky deserves better, bucky loves steve, cause I'm bad at violence, romanogers - Freeform, small fight scenes, that's what she said, we'll see how it goes, wow tags are hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peters_fav_girlfriend/pseuds/peters_fav_girlfriend
Summary: When the Avengers go to Soveja, a hidden HYDRA castle, they expected in and out. Destroy the vials. Don't let them replicate the serum. But something they didn't expect was boxes of the serum. And something Steve didn't expect is Bucky being kidnapped. But Bucky would be okay, right? After all, he wasn't the Winter Soldier anymore. Right?ORBucky loves Steve but Steve is with Nat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 9





	1. Soveja

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. I've written ones before I've just never posted. I wrote this at 1 AM lasts night so it's not amazing but hopefully, as I continue it will get better.

‘Steve?’ Bucky says from across the room.

‘Yeah, Buck?’ He replies whilst folding up their laundry for the week.

‘I’ve been thinking, about…’ Bucky trails off, too nervous to talk.

‘Bout what Buck?’ Steve asks.

‘Well, bout,’ he takes a deep breath, ‘bout us.’ Steve freezes. They both know that they’ve avoided the topic of conversation for a while. ‘And about, dinner.’ Bucky chuckles, trying to lighten the air.

‘No Buck. We need to talk about this. I’ve been thinking about this too.’ Bucky sighs, seeing as though he brought up something that they didn’t want to discuss. ‘What do you want to talk about?’ 

‘Well, what are we?’ Bucky asks awkwardly.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Come on Steve! You can’t deny that there is something between us. Some sort of tension. Something that pulls me towards you!’ Bucky steps back as if he’s said too much.

‘Bucky,’ Steve says disapprovingly. ‘You know I’m with Nat.’ 

Bucky sighs, ‘I know but-’

‘But nothing! You and I may have happened in the ’40s but not now. I’m sorry Buck, but you and I? It can’t happen.’ Steve folds up the last leather jacket and storms out of their farmhouse.

[the next day at stark tower where Tony is briefing them on their next mission]

‘Ok, this next one’s a tough one. We’ve located another one of Hydra’s bases and found that they’ve got labs full of attempts at recreating the super-soldier serum, the one they used on Cap.’ Everyone’s head naturally turns to look at Steve’s big muscles except for Bucky who is hunched over in a corner looking the opposite way.

‘We’re going in pairs to a place called Soveja in Romania.’ Tony continues. ‘Pete and I will go in from the south, Nat and Wanda from the west, Steve and Bucky will take the east, and Thor and Loki will attack from the north.’

‘Actually Tony I’d rather go with Loki.’ Buck pipes up from the corner of the room.

‘Actually Bucky, you killed my parents so you don’t get to make decisions like that.’ Peter and Shuri exchange a look of utter shock. ‘Everyone got their assignments? Good. Let’s head out.’

[in the parking lot where they are all gearing up]

‘Did you and James get into a fight?’ Natasha asks Steve.

‘It’s fine Nat, honestly, we’re fine.’ He reassures her.

‘Ok well play nice boys.’ Nat reaches up and gives Steve a peck on the cheek.

‘Get a room!’ Loki shouts out from across the room.

Nat turns to Loki and yells back,

’Get a girlfriend!’ She smiles and badass walks away with Wanda. The two started going out on missions together and have been inseparable since. Nobody really minds because they get the job done.

Steve walks over to Bucky doing the velcro up on his gloves.

‘You ready Buck?’ He asks looking at Bucky who’s getting checked up on by Shuri.

‘I’m fine, Captain America!’ He salutes and turns away again. Uh oh. Bucky only ever calls Steve Captain America when he’s mad.

‘Buck, if this is about yesterday, then I’m sorry. You know I’m happy with Nat and-’

‘Yeah. I get it. Nevermind.’ Bucky hops off the bench that he’s been sitting on and walks towards the cars.

[after a long awkward drive in the car to Soveja they finally arrive at a place that looks like a deserted castle]

They hop out of the car to join the other avengers.

‘What? Do you wanna put your hand in and shout team? Let’s go!’ Tony growls.

He and Peter takeoff to the south side of the castle.

‘Come on Buck, I don’t wanna fight.’ Steve says, trying to apologize.

‘We’re not fighting.’ Bucky says, taking off towards the east. 

They encounter a few HYDRA agents but they take them down fairly quickly.

Left kick! Right punch! Right, kick! Left punch!  
They infiltrate the castle. 

It’s swarmed with HYDRA agents who are buzzing around with some sort of glowing substance that must be the serum clone. There were boxes of it! How were they supposed to destroy it all?

They had big man-sized tubes everywhere, just like the ones that Steve used to turn into Captain America.

Big bulky men kept coming out of them, each one, more muscular than the last. It must have worked! 

Steve and Bucky quickly dive behind some stacked boxes to avoid being seen. Steve grabbed one of the serums out of the boxes and put it in his pocket so that it could be examined closely at the lab.

He turned to Bucky, ‘What’s our plan from here?’ He asked. 

‘Wait for Wanda.’ Bucky said smiling. He bit his lip knowing he’d exposed too much of his feelings again.

‘See? There’s the Bucky I know!’ Steve smiled hoping the fight was over.

‘Shut up.’ Bucky said, back to his angry mood.

‘Why are you acting like this Buck?’ Steve said, getting slightly more agitated at Bucky’s madness.

‘Like what?’

‘Like I did something wrong!’

‘You did!’

‘What did I do?’

‘You loved her!’

Bucky froze. So did Steve.

He said that too loud.

Dozens of HYDRA agents came flocking around the corner to see what the noise was, only to find Steve and Bucky. 

They were able to fight most of them off but there were too many. One of them grabbed Bucky by his metal arm and yanked. Luckily, the arm didn't come clean off but some of the wires broke and the arm fell limb.  
Another agent grabbed Bucky’s feet and dragged him away. Unaware of this, Steve kept fighting until he turned around and saw Bucky was not there! 

Panicked, he looked around until he spotted him being carried away by several HYDRA agents. 

‘Bucky!’ He called.

‘Steve!’

He ran after him but he was taken down multiple times by agents. When he looked up again, Bucky was gone.

Steve quickly fought off the last of the HYDRA agents and went to go find Bucky.

He searched many corridors and hallways to find him but he had just vanished. 

Steve could hear Tony’s voice. 

‘Come quick Steve! We have to get out of here now!’ Steve ignored Tony.

But Tony came again. ‘Steve now! Nat’s been badly injured.’ That perked up Steve’s ears and he immediately raced back to the cars.

‘Where is she?’ Steve asked worryingly. Tony pointed over to Nat who was laying in a car boot with a bad cut on her leg. Wanda was carefully patching her up after she had taken a course at medical school for fun and knew how to do some things.

‘Are you okay?’ Steve asked, wincing at the sight of her cut. 

‘Yeah, I’m alright.’ She smiled. ‘Hey, where’s James?’ That’s when Steve remembered, Bucky!

He ran over to Tony. 

‘HYDRA’s taken Bucky! We have to get him back!’

‘We can’t.’ Tony shrugged. ‘We didn’t come well enough prepared for what they had. We’ll come back again but now we have to get these vials of serum back to the lab so we know what we’re up against.’

‘But-‘

‘No, but’s Steve! We’ll come back, I promise.’

As much as Steve was worried about what HYDRA would do to Bucky, he knew that they couldn’t use the trigger word after Shuri had wiped them from his brain. 

Bucky can handle himself, Steve tried to reassure himself, but honestly, he wasn’t sure.


	2. The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Avengers go to Soveja, a hidden HYDRA castle, they expected in and out. Destroy the vials. Don't let them replicate the serum. But something they didn't expect was boxes of the serum. And something Steve didn't expect is Bucky being kidnapped. But Bucky would be okay, right? After all, he wasn't the Winter Soldier anymore. Right?
> 
> OR
> 
> Bucky loves Steve but Steve is with Nat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up, Bucky and Steve live together in a farmhouse (like the one in the Falcon and Winter Soldier trailer) but when the avengers are on duty or are nearing a mission, Steve and Nat share a room at the stark tower.

[back at the stark tower in a lab with the avengers]

‘Well?’ Tony asks eagerly.

‘Well, I don’t know yet Tony!’ Bruce shouts.’ They’ve replicated the super-soldier serum and they’ve replicated it well. I don’t know what was in the original but this one is much more advanced.’ 

Steve steps forward to have a closer look at it. It seems almost identical to the actual serum. Except this one glowed a green color.

‘How’d they get their hands on things like this?’ Steve said whilst looking deeply into the vial.

Tony chimed in, 

‘I don’t know but we’ll have to go back and destroy the rest of it.’

‘And get Buck right?’ Steve said worryingly.

‘That might be a mission for you. I don’t wanna risk it and I don't think anyone else does either.’

‘I will!’ Natasha exclaimed from the back of the room. ‘I’ll go with him.’ She smiled at Cap and then winked. Steve sighed. He loved her but, he needed Buck back.

‘When do we leave?’ Steve said, regaining his confidence.

‘In 3 days.’ Fury replied, slowly walking into the room. ‘We must make sure we are prepared this time. I’ll have some more advanced weapons here in a few days.’

‘But Buck-’

‘Bucky can wait!’ Fury angrily slammed his fist onto the table making the vial shake. ‘He’ll be okay Cap. For now, let’s focus on our next plan of attack.’

  
  


[around the dinner table that night]

  
  


‘Hey, guys! I made pizzas.’ Peter said, trying to cheer the mood.

‘Ooh, I love pizzas!’ Thor declared. This made Peter smile. He had been cooking for the avengers this entire week so he could get in practice for Food Tech.

The avengers sat in silence while they munched down their food.

After each one finished Peter’s pizza, they said ‘thank you’ and left the table. Except for Loki who instead whispered something in Peter’s ear that made Pete giggle.

[after dinner]

That night Steve couldn’t sleep. He was tossing and turning until Natasha, who was sleeping next to him, awoke and asked him what was wrong.

‘Nothing, I’m just-’

‘It’s James isn’t it?’ Nat said.

‘I’m worried about him. What if they found a way to put the trigger words back? To make him that, that monster again?’ Steve collapsed into Natasha’s arms. ‘I want him back.’ He sobbed. ‘I need him back.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that one was really short but I wanted to end a chapter so that I could start with them going to rescue Bucky. That way it would seem like it had been 3 days.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! You actually made it! Hopefully, you liked it but keep in mind I wrote it at 1 AM. It will get better I promise.


End file.
